LOL
by maryamrocks1
Summary: after a hard tough life... what happens to the the girl!


"LOL, Skye have you seen Hanna's t-shirt it's so pukid. My sister won't even like stuff like this." Now I am realizing that I am actually getting so close to Jess... my older sis! I'm so lucky to have a sister she is the one who I can share anything with. All my thoughts! I am not joking. Let me tell you more about me... I actually have another sister who is only 11 she is my lil' munchkin and I can't really share anything with her because SHE IS TOO YOUNG! I also have 2 show off stepsisters. I hate them and they hate me too. Jess is really understanding and trustworthy however maddie (my younger sister) is a bit girly and just cares about herself but I still love her...by girly I mean MAKEUP and stuff that kids like! Ok now Mum and Dad, well to be honest my mum is really warm and she will always be there for me and she doesn't shout so she is not a cruel mother and my dad he only cares about his other wife and other daughters! My stepsisters: Abbie and Amy are so annoying like the two stepsisters in Cinderella. They treat me like a servant and it is partly my fault as I let them treat me like a servant. Well now it's time for REVENGE! And this is not gonna be pretty. gotta go to sleep now. Right, the next day... you won't believe what happened in college today well basically... my best friend Hayley she kind of betrayed me. She said that I spread a rumour about her but it was actually Skye and now Skye isn't agreeing so I am the wrong one like always!huhhh! Is it just me or everyone else and then I went to Skye and literally starting shouting at her... "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" she was quiet until I got physical and then I got excluded. Things were not looking good at all. After all this the school contacted my parents and my mum came due to the fact my dad was on holiday with Amy and Abbie! Like always! after my mum came we went home she was sooo mad at me that she started beating me up and I was like what is the matter with you... I got fed up! She got even angrier plus her friend was around and her daughter is my best friend... EMBARRASING! I got so fed up everyone in my family was asking me questions and I was like what the hell guys give me a break... I have had a shock that I have faced and now I have to face something worse...YOU! Then I quickly ran upstairs into my bedroom and cuddled up into my warm fluffy blanket and thought about what had happened...Helena came to me and hugged me and made me feel better in all sorts of ways! Now she has gone...basically on the day I had the fight with maddie, I came crying and rapidly ran to Jess's room there were some upsetting consequences! "What are you doing in here you troublemaker... by the way even your friends don't like you they just pretend so now please just get out of my room." "Maybe you are right Jessica (Jess) I am the troublemaker and maybe it is me who is always wrong and you are right that Hayley and people PRETEND to be my friends... I will get lost Ok!" Really I was acting too sweet for Jess. After that I went to Maddie's room and she started saying bad stuff as well :( "Hey mars but at this particular moment I don't want you in here, you don't even buy me anything only Jessica does and she is more prettier than you :p." "But...but Maddie I was gonna take you shopping with me on Saturday and buy you stuff... GIRLY STUFF like heels, party dress, make-up etc. We can cancel that!" "By the way mars I was just joking, so are we still going?" "YES!" I really do like Madz but the thing is she only became nice to me because I said I would take her shopping with me! Anyway, later that evening Jess was guilty and came to me and gave me a hug and all to make me comfortable and I told her what had happened and literally she had tears in her eyes! She said that she didn't mean to say that to me but god knows. Therefore Jess is taking us shopping in her car! So TOMORROW we are going shopping whoaaa that went quick. (By the way Jess is 21 so she can drive). I didn't talk to my mum for the whole day yesterday and I decided not to today as well because she hurt me! DUHH! Me and Jess are ready we are just waiting on the little princess. WOW, Maddie look gorgeous she is wearing her sparkly black top with has red sequins and stuff on it with red skinny jeans which have a bit of shimmer on them and her black, red and gold wedges. "OMG, OMG, and OMG YOU LOOK AMAZING... I...I...I just love it!" Jess didn't look too bad, she was wearing black and white like usual: black jeans with a white t-shirt which had a really cool black design on it. She was wearing black converses and had black Smokey eyes... she looked really pretty too. I am wearing these really cute shorts with navy blue tights underneath and a red and white t-shirt and my grey uggs. It's time for shopping with the 3 glamorous girlzz!


End file.
